This invention relates to apparatus for inserting liners in bags, and more particularly to apparatus for inserting liners each comprising a bag made of plastic film having a heat-sealed bottom end closure and an open mouth in open-mouth multiwall paper bags, such as pinch bottom open-mouth and sewn open-mouth multiwall paper bags.
The invention is in the same general field as the apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,325.